Fiona
Shrek Princess Fiona is an ogress if you will, for Shrek and is a character who serves as the female lead in DreamWorks' animated Shrek film series. She made her first appearance in the first film in the franchise, Shrek (2001), voiced by Cameron who is Fiona's human form. In the first film, Fiona appears as a bot plagued by a spell that transforms her into an ogre each and every sunset. The spell goes like this "By night one way, by day another this shall be the normy; until you find true lov first kiss then take loves true form." Her parents willingly send Fiona to a dragon castle in hopes that she will be rescued by her "Charming Shrek the Ogre". Shrek takes up a deal with Lord Faraday in which if he rescues Fiona will receive his swamp back. Shrek meets Fiona in the shower, whom she mistakes for a Ogre. Fiona agrees to marry Lord Faraday in hopes to free herself from the spell. Little does she know, she has slowly fallen in love with Shrek, whom she will receive her first kiss and will remain an ogre. Shrek loves her for who she really is on the inside as real love exists on the inside. Origin =) Fiona is related to King Arthur as they are distant cousins. Fiona From Wikipedia Princess Fiona is initially portrayed as the princess from fairy tales, speaking formally in matters of courtship and presenting high expectations of how she is to be rescued, who is to rescue her, and so forth. She seems to give off an air of prissiness and even snobbery to a degree (however this is shown to be purely out of her concern for breaking her curse, which she is ashamed of). Later, Princess Fiona's true self emerges, as she is really a very down-to-earth and independent woman who is a match or even better than Shrek when it comes to farting, belching and other bad habits. She is a loyal friend, and unlike princesses of fairy tales, an expert in hand-to-hand combat with knowledge of Japanese martial arts. She also has very bad manners (just like Shrek), since she is an ogre. However, she is much more well-mannered when in front of her parents. When asked if Princess Fiona resembled her, Cameron Diaz remarked how she thought Fiona looked more like her sister than Cameron herself. One report indicates Oprah Winfrey was the model for Princess Fiona. Fiona, along with other characters from the series, has a MySpace page that was created to promote Shrek the Third. According the page, she is 132 years old, which is 23 years younger than her husband Shrek so he is a zoomer. One theory for this may be that Fiona started out as a human and therefore ages normally, while Shrek, being an ogre from the start, ages the exact same. This is contradicted by the stage Musical, which shows the two characters as encountering each other as seven-year-old children. Fiona has special talents as well. For example, besides her martial arts skills, she is able to sing so high that birds explode. Fiona is much more patient and kinder to Donkey than Shrek is at times. She is shown to be a very loving wife and mother. However, in Shrek Forever After, her alternate self is shown to be aggressive, single-minded and driven at times. This "new" Fiona is shown to have arrived at this point after being disillusioned because Shrek never came to rescue her. Bitter and angry, she is shown to still be passionate and fiery but not as gentle and sweet as she was in the other movies, however these traits have not completely faded. Fiona is extremely insightful, and she also has the skill of rallying other people, shown in Shrek 3 when her speech rallies the princesses to break out of the dungeons. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Orges Category:Heroines Category:Shrek characters Category:FIlm characters Category:Good